Dollhouse
by Miss of Midnight
Summary: And she tried oh so hard. She really did. She tried to play the role of perfect /or/ And they all fell into their once so small cracks


**I wrote this when I was really tired so this is a mess but I decided to upload it anyway. This is also the first story I ever wrote for this fandom so I am very excited to see if you guys like it. I am also pretty sure that there are a lot of mistakes in this one, so if you see one, please tell me. Thank you.**

 **Pauline**

* * *

 _Hey girl, open the walls_

 _Play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family_

 _When you walk away_

 _Is when we really play_

She is about eleven when she notices the cracks that are splitting her family. And she never said anything because sometimes the things aren't real until you say them out loud

 _You don't hear me when I say_

 _Mom, please wake up_

 _Dad's with a slut_

 _And your son is smoking cannabis_

 _No one ever listens_

 _This wallpaper glistens_

 _Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen_

And so she never told her mum what her dad did while she was just sleeping through the day. And maybe Max and Phoebe could have helped her, but oh they were too busy with the other things they did in the kitchen (and she didn't want to see that. She really didn't) And slowly the cracks are widening to cleavages.

 _Places, places_

 _Get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

And whenever they didn't look, she ripped apart her dresses and tried to fix the cleavages. But oh, they only got bigger.

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

No one would have thought that they weren't perfect. Because her older sister did charity, her older brother got all the girls and the other one was just nice. But what they didn't know was that they all had their demons. Even she did. Because as he grows older, he gets more handsome and she has to swallow whenever she looks at him. And oh she was just about to widen the cleavages.

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

But she didn't. Because she saw what had happened to her older siblings. And it wasn't pretty

 _Hey girl, look at my mom_

 _She's got it going on, ha_

 _You're blinded by her jewelry_

And her mum didn't seem so perfect anymore. They all didn't.

 _When you turn your back_

 _She pulls out a flask_

 _And forgets his infidelity_

 _Uh oh she's coming to the attic, plastic_

 _Go back to being plastic_

 _No one ever listens_

 _This wallpaper glistens_

 _One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen_

Because if you looked away, she would not wait a second and stab you in the back. Well, maybe they shouldn't try to fix their cleavages.

 _Places, places_

 _Get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

And oh how she wishes she could just rush over to him. But she stays in her place and puts on a smile.

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

And after all, she didn't want the cleavages to break in. So she poses with her brother and ignores the sudden feeling of wanting to kiss him. Because then they wouldn't be the perfect family anymore, would they?

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

And Max and Phoebe still are whatever they were and nothing has changed. But eventually the cleavages are canyons now.

 _Hey girl_

 _Hey girl, open your walls_

 _Play with your dolls_

 _We'll be a perfect family_

And so she tries even harder to fix them. And when that doesn't work, she tries to build bridges. But she stumbles and almost falls. Too close.

 _Places, places_

 _Get in your places_

 _Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces_

And she tried oh so hard. She really did. She tried to play the role of perfect.

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

 _Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

 _Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

 _Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _Please don't let them look through the curtains_

But then she can't stand it anymore and she snaps. They are no longer the perfect ones.

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

 _D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

 _I see things that nobody else sees_

And they all fell into their once so small cracks.


End file.
